Love Letter
by Sielouch-06
Summary: Because I Love You. I Love You More Than You'd Ever Know. I Love You More Than You Love Me.


**A/N : this is my first try for one-shot so please bear with me :D**

**I don't own Naruto and the song "My Heart will go on"**

**Please enjoy reading :D**

* * *

LOVE LETTER

It was this day of the month that she received the most shocking news of her life. Her knees were shaking and threatening to fall, her hands were closed in a tiny fist and her knuckles were turning white as she's making her way to the tower. People were looking at her with apathy in their eyes. They took pity at her situation.

Why wouldn't they?

After all, it was this day , exactly 3 months before their supposed wedding.

She disregard the continuous shouting of the guards. She entered the Hokage's office without knocking and found her shishou at the middle.

" I'm sorry Sakura" Tsunade treated her like her own child and she's hurt to see that her prized student is hurting

"No. You can't be serious!" she's waving her arms frantically but you will not see a single tear in her eyes

"I'm sorry but Uchiha Sasuke is gone. He accomplished his mission and he's going back to konoha when a group of rogue ninjas attacked him. He was running low of chakra so he was not able to defend himself. "

Sakura didn't take it anymore. She fell limply on the floor and stared at empty spot of the office. She can't bring herself to cry.

No, she can't. No, she won't.

It was this time of the day when the sun had already set and the moon is replacing it. When Sasuke will embrace her from behind and together they will look at the stars and will talk about their future as a married couple.

"_When we get married ,I wanna have 3 kids Sasuke " she said as the stars were twinkling in the sky._

"_Hn. I want to have a dozen, Sakura." She smacked him in the arm playfully_

"_and then you will teach them the Great Fireball Jutsu of your clan" _

"_correction Sakura, our. Our clan" he said before capturing her lips and kissed her lovingly._

_They stayed like that for a while until they decided to break their kiss to breathe._

"_Oh! A shooting star!" Sakura said like a kid inside a candy store. She immediately closed her eyes and wished for something._

" _what did you wish? " onyx eyes stared at her curiously_

"_I wished that we will live happily ever after like in the fairytales. "_

" _Aren't you too old for fairytales?"_

"_No. Age doesn't matter in fairytales when you're a girl who is madly in love" Now it was Sakura who started their kiss._

You can see that they really love each other even the moon and the stars witnessed it.

But now she feels like the stars were mocking her. How they remind her of his absence. A breeze passed her and she shivered. How she missed the warmth of Sasuke. The warmth of his love.

Tomorrow is the burial of her supposed groom and so she wore the white kimono that Sasuke had given her in their first year anniversary.

* * *

Every citizens of Konoha had gathered in the cemetery. The ceremony had not yet started because they're still waiting for the Uchiha's Cherry Blossom and blonde bestfriend. Everyone were silently doing their own business until Naruto arrived with a letter and the saddest face that majority of the people were shocked that he can put up that kind of face because of his positive attitude.

He's shedding a lot of tears while clutching the letter close to his chest.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Tsunade. She's getting nervous about the answer that she's going to get from him.

"Sh-she's a-alrea-dy g-gone"

"She's g-gone, s-she h-hanged her-self " Naruto stuttered while saying all of those. He went to Sakura's house to fetch her . He didn't dare knock her door and just entered her room. But what he saw broke his heart.

She's in the middle of her room hanged lifelessly with the rope dangling on her neck. She's wearing her favorite kimono. But what broke his heart was the serenity in her face that he saw. She's there beautiful as ever. Pure as an angel. But lifeless as the withered cherry blossom.

He saw a letter in her dresser and began reading it. The letter was not for them. It's for Sasuke.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Remember the time when I saw a falling star and wished on it ? _

_You even asked me about my wish. I answered you that I want to have a happy ending with you like in the fairytales._

_ But I guess, you're right. It seems that happy endings doesn't suit me. Our love story is tragic from the time that you left me in that cold bench._

_ But it was a bittersweet love story isn't it? After those years , you came back to Konoha, you came back to me._

_ After a few months, you asked me on a date until that date became every day. You will always fetch me during lunchbreaks and we will eat at Ichirakus. _

_Sometimes Naruto will join us and will ticked off your temper. Hehehe that dumbass. _

_Until one day, you just kissed me and confessed that you love me. I was very happy that day that I didn't sleep well because my mind was replaying what you said._

_ I'm sorry if I am annoying sometimes. I'm sorry if sometimes I hurt you because of my short temper. I'm sorry because I was not there when you need me the most._

_ If when were younger, you think I'm weak, now I will be strong for the both of us. _

_If Fate doesn't want us to be together, then I will conquer Death. _

_Nothing will keep us apart. _

_I will follow you wherever you will go._

_ Even if it means saying goodbye to my Crazy Shishou, Stupid Blonde Bestfriends and Pervert sensei. _

_Because Sasuke-kun, I Love You. _

_I Love You More Than You'd Ever Know. _

_I Love You More Than You Love Me._

_ I Love You More Than I Love Myself._

_ I Love You More Than I Love My Life._

_I Don't Want To Shed My Tears For You Because I Am More Than Willing Sacrifice My Life _

_Your Dearest Cherry Blossom,_

_Sakura_

Naruto cried his heart out because of the lost of the two most precious persons in his life. Everyone of the citizens were quiet and mourning for the lost of the two most skillful ninjas in their village.

Tsunade decided to bury the two lovers at the same time. With the deafening silence, with all the strength she could muster, she threw the love letter at the brown soil where their bodies were limply lying, and buried it as a sign of the undying love of each other.

_"You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

are the words inscribed in the ground where forever they will lie.

After the ceremony, the heaven shed its own tears of agony for witnessing the tragic affair of the Dark Avenger and Cherry Blossom.

* * *

**A/N : so what do you think? Please give me some reviews :D**

**Pretty please with cherries on top *.***


End file.
